Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! / Former Pretty Cures
The Former Pretty Cures 'are the Cures from different countries that exist in the ''Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! universe. Speculations * The seventeenth team which it was based on stars, and there are two pretty cure members. * The eighteenth team which it was based on technology, and there are three pretty cure members. * The nineteenth team which it was based on elements, and there are four pretty cure members. * The twentieth team which it was based on fruits, and there are five pretty cure members. Pretty Cures There are 16 Former & International Cure teams known, because they all come to visit the Japanese team, and to give them advice on how to defeat their Enemies and there are save the world of Colorful World. Japanese Pretty Cures consists the Cures from Japan. The members are: *'Cure Ribbon' - The Cure of Happiness. *'Cure Holly' - The Cure of Sky. *'Cure Glow' - The Cure of Light. *'Cure Forest' - The Cure of Nature. *'Cure Chorus' - The Cure of Music. *'Cure Polaroid' - The Cure of Time. *'Cure Ocean' - The Cure of Water and Ice. *'Cure Blast' - The Cure of Fire. *'Cure Swivel' - The Cure of Air. *'Cure Truth' - The Cure of Feelings. *'Cure Mist' - The Cure of Magic. *'Cure Electron' - The Cure of Technology and Lighting. Main article: Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! French Pretty Cures consists the Cures from Go! Princess team in France. The members are: *'Cure Flore' - The Cure of Flowers. *'Cure Sirène' - The Cure of Waters. *'Cure Scintiller' - The Cure of Stars. *'Cure Ecarlate' - The Cure of Flames. American Pretty Cures consists the Cures from USA. The members are: *'Cure Ranch' - The Cure of Horses. *'Cure Sand' - The Cure of Sands. *'Cure Cactus' - The Cure Cactuses. Indian Pretty Cures consists the Cures from India. The members are: *'Cure Sona' - The Cure of Gold. * Cure Candi - The Cure of Silver. Filipino Pretty Cures consists the Cures from Philippines. The members are: *'Cure Puso' - The Cure of Heart. * Cure Mahal - The Cure of Love. Korean Pretty Cures consists the Cures from Korea. The members are: *'Cure Yuhaeng' - The Cure of Music. *'Cure Daenseu' - The Cure of Dance. * Cure Eumag - The Cure of Fashion * Cure Aleumdaum - The Cure of Beauty. Russian Pretty Cures consists the Cures from Russia. The members are: *'Cure Luna' - The Cure of Moon. *'Cure Noch' - The Cure of Night. Australian Pretty Cures consists the Cures from Australia. The members are: *'Cure Choco '- The Cure of Chocolates. *'Cure Toffee '- The Cure of Coffee. *'Cure Vanilla '- The Cure of Milk. *'Cure Caramel '- The Cure of Caramel. British Pretty Cures consists a Cures from England. The members are: *'Cure Matte '- The Cure of Snow. *'Cure Dutchess '- The Cure of Ice. German Pretty Cures consists a Cures from Germany. The members are: *'Cure Mongolei' - The Cure of Mongolia. *'Cure Freesie' - The Cure of Freesia. *'Cure Gardenie' - The Cure of Gardenia. *'Cure Petunie' - The Cure of Petunia. Chinese Pretty Cures consists a Cures from China. The members are: *'Cure Liúxíng de' - The Cure of Pop. *'Cure Yánshí' - The Cure of Rock. *'Cure Juéshìyuè' - The Cure of Jazz. *'Cure Dísīkē' - The Cure of Disco. *'Cure Shēng' - The Cure of Acoustic. Israel Pretty Cures consists a Cures from Israel. The members are Cure Sinai, Cure Jordan, & Cure Damascus. Egyptian Pretty Cures consists a Cures from Egypt. The members are Cure Gem & Cure Gemma. Spanish Pretty Cures consists a Cures from Spain. The members are: * Cure Sangria - The Cure of Wine * Cure Perfume - The Cure of Roses * Cure Tango - The Cure of Dancing Hawaiian Pretty Cures consists a Cures from Hawaii. The members are Cure Melon, Cure Sunrise, & Cure Refresh. Italian Pretty Cures consists a Cures from Italy. The members are: * Cure Amare - The Cure of Love * Cure Saggeza - The Cure of Wisdom * Cure Fede - The Cure of Faith * Cure Coraggio - The Cure of Courage * Cure Gioia - The Cure of Joy * Cure Gentile - The Cure of Kindness Thai Pretty Cures Brazillian Pretty Cures Estrelas Pretty Cure is the team from Brazil. Their motifs are the stars and carnival. The pretty cure team consists the members are: *'Cure Rio' - The green/yellow Cure of feathers. (Based as Omeguri Alessi) *'Cure Magia' - The red/slate Cure of confetti. Note: For the Brazillian-themed pretty cure season, see Pretty Cure Globeleza. Greek Pretty Cures Polish Pretty Cures Trivia *The Princesse Royale team resembles from Go! Princess team. *: Cure Flore → Cure Flora *: Cure Sirène → Cure Mermaid *: '''Cure Scintiller' → Cure Twinkle *: Cure Ecarlate → Cure Scarlet *All Cures are fighting against Kokushibiyos. *The Sensazione Magica team is the most number of Cure teams, which there are six members. And the least number is two, which some teams (like Unang Halik, Lucky Crystal, Frozen Fever, etc.) *The Lucky Crystal team shares from the first names of Ranger Gold, and Ranger Silver. *Two teams like Blühenden Sonnen was same as Flower Maiden Pretty Cure!, while Tahitian was same as Alo~ha Pretty Cure! & Paradise PreCure; but there are different. *Of all of these Cures were participated their representative worlds. **Cure Arc-En-Ciel was the only Cure who didn't participated the Former and Worldwide Pretty Cure teams. Gallery Category:Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Cures Category:Ahim de Famille Category:Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pretty Cures Category:AhimCures